


Unconditional

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi doesn't deserve them, but that doesn't stop Nishinoya or Sugawara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for 2016 SASO bonus round: prompt was the series of manga panels where Asahi tells Noya and Suga nice receive and toss after he rejoins the team.

The problem — or maybe one of the problems — was that deep down Asahi was really sure that he didn't deserve either Sugawara or Nishinoya's affection, much less both of them. And even if Sugawara kept insisting it was fine because they all felt the same way, even it seemed strange to other people, Asahi still felt greedy. He felt like he wanted too many things and was too indecisive to say clearly who he loved best, and so he had let things draw out this way even though it was weird and kind of wrong and so, so selfish to keep both of them as his. 

So when it all falls apart at the Dateko match, Asahi thinks, this is my punishment. I deserve this. It's fine if he misses Nishinoya's laugh and Sugawara's poking, the way the volleyball feels against his palm, the warmth of having the two people he loves curled up against both of his sides. It's good that it hurts because it reminds him that he was greedy and wanted too much and got what he deserved. 

He doesn't deserve Sugawara leaning on his desk, face drawn with worry about him. 

He doesn't deserve teammates who've never even met him trying to remind him how good volleyball can feel. 

He doesn't deserve Daichi taking him back no questions asked. 

He doesn't deserve Nishinoya's connections and Sugawara's perfect toss just for him, but they're his anyway, and he thought he could be strong just this one time for their sake, because they're so much better off without him, but he can't he can't he can't because he's greedy and that is exactly the problem here. 

"You're so dumb," Sugawara is murmuring, arms thrown around Asahi's neck as soon as they're alone. He's kind of rambling with his face smooshed into Asahi's shoulder and he also might be crying as he repeats, "so so dumb and I _missed_ you and I'm still really mad at you because you're dumb and the worst—"

"Please don't cry," Asahi begs, not far from it himself and he should let go because it's him making Sugawara cry after all, but his dumb arms won't listen to him and just squish Sugawara harder, which seems to make him cry harder. 

"Don't tell him all that," Nishinoya scolds, working his way under Asahi's elbow until he's tucked against both of them, arms curled around the smalls of their backs. "He only hears the part where you call him names and you never say the parts that are way more important, like 'we're mad because you left us' and 'you're the worst because you scared us.'"

"Well, why doesn't somebody else be in charge for once!" Sugawara wails. "I don't want to do it anymore!" It's scary and uncomfortable for calm, teasing Sugawara to be the one having the meltdown, and Asahi doesn't know what to do except for to rub his back alongside Nishinoya and wait out the worst of it. 

Eventually it passes, and Sugawara looks kind of mortified but also a little adorable with his blotchy face and still sniffling. 

"Sorry," he says, still clinging to Asahi with one hand and ruffling Nishinoya's hair with the other. "Thank you for letting me have my tantrum after all. Yuu, it's your turn."

"I'm good, thanks." Nishinoya rolls his eyes. "So long as this guy gets it. Do you?"

"Not really," Asahi sighs, because he doesn't. He doesn't understand why they forgive him. He doesn't understand why they are hugging him. 

Nishinoya reaches up to press his hands to Asahi's cheeks on both sides, forcing him to look Nishinoya in the eye. "Even if you don't deserve it, we still love you. Suga's sets are for you, and my receives are too, whether or not you're on the court with us. So you might as well just stay there!" 

"Don't tell him he doesn't deserve it," Sugawara protests faintly. 

"Shut up, I'm sick of arguing." Nishinoya's eyes shine with determination, making a shiver run down Asahi's spine. "We're gonna do it no matter what. Got it?"

They're so stupid, just for him, Asahi thinks. Maybe they do deserve him after all. 

"Yeah," he says in relief. They both squeeze him tighter, and he squeezes back. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
